


He Fixes Things

by Hokuto



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, the Master needs a beta-reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Fixes Things

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad with the last fic, so here is a cute Three/Master drabble I wrote a while ago. They're so fabulous together!

He was penciling in corrections on the plans for the machine when the Master came back, still sporting the bandage around his shin that the Doctor had improvised earlier; not looking up, the Doctor said, "My dear chap, one would think that after the thousandth time you were forced to rely upon your bitterest enemy to carry out your own schemes - indeed, even to survive them, at times - you would perhaps reconsider making them in the first place."

The Master came around the table to have a look at the plans, letting his hand rest on the Doctor's shoulder a moment too long, and said, "But, Doctor, persistence always has its reward. One day you'll realize the wisdom in my 'schemes'..."

"Yes, well," said the Doctor, leaning back in his chair and giving the Master a look, "in the meantime, you've managed to reopen your leg-wound and this circuit here appears to be wired into a feedback loop that will blow up the entire facility once it's built and switched on."

The Master smiled. "How fortunate I am, then," he said, "that you continue to wind up in my power."


End file.
